


She's crazy

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Warren/Ethan [1]
Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Crushes, Denial, Drink Spiking, First Kiss, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why-why d-d-did Snow k-k-kidnap-p m-me? Di-di-did she t-tell you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Denial

Screams of terror and yelps of pain echoed around the entrance to the cold storage warehouse as flames came roaring through the door and melted the entire front section of ice sculptures set up around the building.

Hundreds of minions scattered around the warehouse, ducking out of the way as flames came hurdling towards them and hiding in any corner they could find that wasn't rapidly melting away so they could try and catch a glimpse of the unknown threat.

The flames stopped just as suddenly as they had started and silence fell over the room. A few minions dressed in snow white ski gear went slipping across the wet floor as they tried to scurry away while steam that covered the entrance and rose to the high ceilings.

A figure slowly started to appear in the evaporating fog. Long black hair with bright red streaks went down the young man's back while flames burned brightly on the sleeves of his fireproof leather jacket. His lips were twisted in an annoyed scowl while anger burned in his gaze as it zeroed down on the figure seated on the large intricate ice throne on the other side of the room against the furthest wall.

Warren was pissed.

Anastasia said nothing as she matched Warren's gaze.

The pyrokenetic's eyes narrowed down at the girl on the throne and he stepped forward. As expected, he ignored the terrified minions hiding around the large room behind the many ice sculptures, they aren't worth his time. His boots splashed loudly as his angered steps echoed in the large room while his hands clenched into fists and he let out a loud growl.

"Well well well, if it isn't Blaze." Snow said as she let a smirk spread over her face while the man's eyes burned with even more rage. "What brings you here?"

"Where is he?"

"Where's who?"

"Ethan." Warren growled out as he glared at Snow and his hands clenched even further making his fingernails bite into the palm of his hands. "Where is he?"

"Ethan? Oh you mean your little sidekick pet Evanesce," the girl sneered out with a roll of her eyes, "Don't tell me you lost him. I mean, with the tight a leash you keep him on I would've thought that, that would be virtually impossible."

"I'm not in the mood Snow," Warren or rather Blaze as he's known by these days, growled as the tips of flames began to lick at his sleeved onto his hands, "I know you took him now where is he?"

The girls expression went blank and her eyes went cold as she spoke, "How'd you find me?"

"Were in the middle of California and this is the only building that's covered in snow," Warren sneered out as he took a few steps forward and flames lit up on his hands, "Now tell me where Ethan is or so help me-"

"You'll what?!" Snow hissed as she sat up in her throne and ice crystals started to gather around her arms, "We both know how this game is played Warren. We were both in the hero class remember? I have your precious sidekick, you don't have anything I could ever want. I hold all the cards meaning you'll do as I say or else _pop sickle_ gets it."

Warren's arms clenched tightly and he huffed out puffs of angry breaths before speaking in a dark voice, "What do you want?"

"That's more like it." Snow said as she leaned back in her seat and crossed one leg over the other, "Although I can't say I'm surprised, of course you'd do anything to save _Ethan_. God, you two are so obvious it's sickening."

Warren frowned, "What?-"

"There's a british scientist named Gregory Michaels. He's in the states right now doing research in Yellow stone. I want you to bring him here."

"And what do you want with this guy? Why can't you go get him yourself?"

"Well if I could get him myself I would, unfortunately the Yellow stone facility where doctor Michaels is working is said to be close to the volcano Caldera, too close for me to get to without losing my powers. But you should have no problem whatsoever. As for your first question doctor Michaels was doing research on thermo nuclear energy in antarctica a few years ago, but then he left after an experiment went wrong and caked the entire surrounding area under two hundred feet of ice. Something like that could come in very handy when I take over the U.N in a few weeks." Snow smirked as she leaned into her chair a little more, "That's why you're going to get him for me."

"I'm not helping you take over the world Snow."

"Really, not even for Ethan?" The girl asked with an arched brow and Warren's jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed down at him as she scowled, "Of course not, you'd never let anyone touch a hair on that little twerp's head would you? Why don't you just come out already and say it?! Everyone already knows that there's something going on between you two!"

Warren just stared, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the missed dates, the sleep overs, the study sessions." Snow sat up and uncrossed her legs as she glared at Warren and ice slowly travelled up her arm while Warren just stared at her in complete confusion. "The prom!"

Warren just sighed as the flames on his arms died away and he shut his eyes rubbing at his temples in frustration, "The _prom_? Are you serious right now?!"

" _I'm just gonna go check on the pop sickle for a second, I'll be right back_." Anastasia said in what Warren assumed was meant to be an imitation of his voice and got up from her seat, "Five hours Warren! Five hours I spent getting ready for the prom and you not only ditch me the moment you see that brat but you left me there alone like ten minutes after we got there."

"Oh for the last time, Flash and Stretch cornered us when we went out into the hallway, I was just making sure Ethan got home alright."

"Then at the last save the citizen game of the year, you pick Ethan to be your partner and you just watched when he made me mess up my attack and I ended up freezing myself to the wall."

"That was seven years ago!" Warren ground out as he watched the girls as she started pacing in front of the chair.

"And then Boom announces that we can pick hero partners instead of hero support at graduation and instead of picking me you pick Evanesce because, _'if I don't pick him no one will'_. And then, oh and this one is good," Snow gave a sarcastic chuckle as she kept on pacing, "You break up with me because you're, _'not ready for a commitment'_ which would be fine if you didn't move in with Ethan a month later!"

Warren huffed an annoyed sigh, "What's your point?"

"My point is that you dumped me for Ethan. Five years and you dump me for a sidekick."

"I dumped you for-... Are you insane?!"

"Oh don't play dumb with me, Peace. I know Ethan is the reason we broke up." Snow stopped giving a hell bent glare while Blaze just stared at her with an incredulous look on his face.

"Ethan is my friend."

"No, _Ethan_ is your mistress." Snow said as she crossed her arms across her chest, "I should've known, I saw the way you looked at him. How you were always grabbing and touching him. _'Slow down pop sickle or you'll end up smeared against the wall'_ , _'if I don't go with him he might end up getting flushed down the drain'_ , _'it's fine night light, I'll take Ethan home'_."

"Nothing happened between me and Ethan!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What about the road trip to comic-con?"

Warren paused and his arms fell down to his sides, "What about it?"

" _'Oh, Zack and Ethan wanna get some guy's autograph at nerd fest so Stronghold asked me to take them all cause I'm the only one they know with a car.'_ Lies, all of it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I asked Layla before you guys left. She said she said that she had a thing with Will and his parents so they were staying and it'd just be Zack, Magenta and Ethan going. And then I called the hotel in Sand Diego and found out that you guys only booked two rooms for the weekend." Snow said as she started tapping her foot on the ice covered ground, "Let me guess, you and Ethan took one room so Zack and Magenta could have the other? Whatcha do huh, watch those stupid cartoons that Ethan likes till it got late and you took him to the bed and gave him a kiss-"

Warren's face flushed a light red and Snow gasped before she screeched, "I knew it! I knew something was different when you came back!"

Warren's eyes went wide and a stuttered for a moment before he spoke, "For the record, Zack, Ethan and I shared a room so Magenta could have her own. Ethan took the bed, Zack crashed on the couch and I took the floor. Nothing happened, O.K?!"

"I bet you wish something happened! Bet you got steamed cause Zack had to share the room with you-"

"Oh my- please tell me this isn't happening right now. Please tell me you didn't turn into a super villain and kidnap Ethan because you think I'm in love with him?"

"I don't think it I know you want-... Wait a minute," Snow paused and her eyes widened as she stared at Warren, "Did you just say love?"

"I-"

"You're _in love_ with him?!" A sheet of ice rapidly spread over Snow's arms neck and chest before covering her face and making her eyes glow a bright blue.

"What? I'm not in love with-"

"Yes you are, you said it! I can't believe you'd do this to me!"

"I'm not-"

"Gah! I was so stupid!" A gust of wind picked up in the warehouse and the minions started to shriek and cower in fear as an ice blizzard picked up and swirled around the room. "I should've known! Everyone was talking about you two after homecoming and I totally ignored it! I should've known better!"

"Would you stop going crazy and just listen to me for a minute?!" Warren asked as he raised his arms to shield his face from the blizzard that swirled and whirled all around them.

"Listen to what? More of your lies? Were together for five years and all this time you were in love with that little _brat_! You ignored me, you were never there when I needed you and you were completely-"

"O.K you know what fine!" Warren said with a shout as the blizzard swirled around him and he broke out into a blaze of flames that covered him from head to toe. Melting the ice that had gathered around him. "Maybe I did dump you for Ethan, but apparently I made the right choice!"

"Excuse me-"

"You're needy, controlling, completely self-absorbed-"

"I am not!"

"At least with Ethan I don't have to worry about him going crazy and trying to take over the world cause he got dumped that one time."

"Why you-"

"By far that has to be the lamest super villain story of all time!"

"Oh like you'd know anything. You were too busy gawking over _pop sickle_ to notice anything-"

"You know what maybe something did happen in San Diego," Warren smirked, "But hey, at least Ethan doesn't smell like wet dog."

Snow's eyes went wide and she stuttered out a gape until they narrowed back down and her hands clenched into fists, "Yeah, well pretty soon you're going to smell like road kill."

Warren matched her glare and the flames around him increased as they melted through the blizzard swirl.

"Bring it on."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was freezing.

Ethan stood frozen in place in the dark empty room. He couldn't move a single inch and seeing as how his powers didn't work in sub-zero temperatures he couldn't melt his way out of the ice trap either.

All he could do at this point was wait, help was on the way.

Or at least that's what he assumes happened since the henchmen with the flash lights left the room in a panic a few moments after their walkie-talkies started going crazy ten minutes back.

Ethan would've sighed if he was able, but his lungs were barely able to keep him breathing right now so at this point all he could settle for was a mental sigh.

He's not exactly sure what happened or even why Snow decided to kidnap him, the last thing he remembers is the alley way.

He heard someone scream when he was on his way back home from the grocery store and when he followed the noise he saw a woman getting mugged at gunpoint so he melted down and made the guy slip up and fall before grabbing the gun. The guy hit his head on the concrete and passed out but when Ethan turned back to make sure the lady was O.K everything went black.

Next thing he knows, he'd getting carried into a room by Snow's minions just before she freezes him from head to toe.

And now he's trapped.

What Ethan couldn't understand was why Snow would want to kidnap him in the first place. It's not like he's all that powerful and he doesn't have any national intelligence that she might want.

He's just a sidekick.

Sure if she kidnapped Warren then that would make some sense, but what could she possibly gain from-

And at that part Ethan really wanted to sigh, he could already hear the pyrokinetic's smug voice.

"Can't leave you alone for five minutes can I pop sickle?"

Seven years and Warren still calls him that, he won't even let Ethan go on any solo missions because,

"You might get flushed out to sea if I'm not there to keep you out of trouble."

Which isn't true!

Ethan's done a bunch of stealth jobs for Warren whenever they investigated some kind of high surveillance facility. Ethan could get into a lot more places undetected while Warren couldn't and that's why the government tended to call them in more often on high profile rescue's and espionage jobs.

But Warren never let him go alone, not since that one time that Japanese crime lord trapped him in a jar.

It was really starting to get on his nerves.

But then again, Warren was just looking out for him so Ethan tried to take it in his stride. Plus, Ethan was actually kinda proud to be Blaze's hero support.

After all he didn't think anyone would pick him at the end of graduation but Warren did, which surprised Ethan like you wouldn't believe. His mom was surprised as heck when he came home with and introduced Warren as his hero.

She already had the in case of depression chocolate chip cookies out and ready when he got home, but apparently he didn't need them. Of course if you asked mrs. Stevens she'd tell you that there wasn't ever any doubt in her mind.

Ethan gave his powers one more go, trying to make his body break apart and melt away like he has so many times before but the cold wouldn't let him make a move. What's worse, his nose was starting to itch.

Whoever came to save him Ethan hoped that they'd get there soon.

After all, superpowers or no superpowers, the human body shuts down after being exposed to extreme temperatures for too long. And although Ethan's ability makes it possible for him to stand the cold for a little longer, that doesn't mean he can stay there indefinitely.

It was right at that thought when Ethan suddenly heard a terrified scream.

The sounds of lazer fire echoed just beyond the walls where he was being kept and Ethan thought he caught a bright glow coming from underneath the door through his frosted glasses.

More screams, some running and then a few moments later the door suddenly burst open to reveal Warren Peace standing there in a blaze of flames.

"Ethan?"

Ethan couldn't even move his lips let alone speak, but he hoped that Warren would recognise him under all that ice and frost.

Although the glasses and orange jacket would make him pretty difficult to miss.

"Shit!" Warren's flames died down and he rushed inside, the pyrokinetic reached out and touched his pulse instantly melting the spot because of the higher temperature seeping through his fingers.

Warren breathed a sigh of relief and Ethan did as well when his arms suddenly caught fire and Ethan panicked hoping that Warren wasn't going to try and roast him free. The flames died down and Warren stared at Ethan in silence for a moment until he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Ethan's frozen form.

The ice surrounding Ethan's body immediately started melting down as Warren raised his temperature just enough to defrost him without breaking out into flames.

Slowly Ethan's skin started to tingle and as it slowly gained back movement, the sidekick let out a long drawn out sigh when his neck thawed out enough to let his head slump and fall down against Warren's shoulder. Ethan felt him tense for a brief moment but he didn't let go as they stood there in the dark.

"Th-th-tha-thanks Wa-rren. It-ttt's f-freezing in here." Ethan stuttered out as his body slowly gained warmth but still trembled under the cold that had settled deep into his skin.

He'd probably have frost bite after this.

"It's fine."

Warren said shortly and Ethan would've frowned if he could since he knew that tone in his voice, "A-are you ang-g-gry with me?"

Warren didn't said anything and Ethan huffed out a cold breath before turning his head so he could see the pyrokinetic's profile. "I-I'm s-so-so-sorry Warren. I sh-should ha-have known-"

"I can't let you out of my sight for five minutes, can I pop sickle?"

Ethan rolled his eyes, "She-she was v-very conv-vi-vi-vincing."

"Or maybe you're just really naïve."

"I thought-thought, sh-she was in t-t-trouble."

"The only one who was in trouble was you." Warren let out a frustrated sigh, "Just promise me you'll stay out of trouble next time, all these rescues are bad for my reputation."

"Wh-what-t-t are you t-talking ab-bout, I haven't-"

"Yakuza, pickle jar."

"You'lllll, n-never let me li-live that d-d-down will you?"

"Nope."

"He-hey Wa-war-ren?"

"What?"

"Why-why d-d-did Snow k-k-kidnap-p m-me? Di-di-did she t-tell you?" Ethan stuttered out until Warren's heat finally broke through the cold and he let out a heavy sigh against Warren's neck and sank a little further into his arms.

Warren tensed and Ethan frowned trying to look up at the hero's face in the dark of the room, his glasses were crooked and skew lying down his nose though so he couldn't make out much.

"Warren?"

Ethan asked when the silence dragged on a little too long and Warren just shrugged as he pulled the sidekick a little tighter against his chest.

"She's crazy."


	2. Dirty little secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened in San Diego

Colours.

So many colours swirled and whirled in the boy's vision. It looked like thousands and thousands of Skittles were all lit up and dancing around him.

Ethan giggled at the lights as he looked up at the dark ceiling.

They were all so pretty.

Thousands and thousands of pretty lights all around him, it was so nice.

And warm.

Weirdly warm.

"Having fun?"

Ethan tried to look up at the voice that spoke above the loud music pounding in the air. Raising his hand to sloppily push the frame of his glasses up his nose as he pulled back or rather tried to pull back since the hands on his waist kept a firm grasp on him and didn't allow much room.

Oh that's right, that's why its warm.

Because he's with Rick.

Rick is such a nice guy.

He's funny and smart and interesting and generous. Rick is so cool, he bought Ethan a drink no more than ten minutes after meeting him. So many yummy drinks... And they were all so sweet.

There was a red one and a green one and a blue one and a yellow one. All the colours of the rainbow, just like Skittles, just like the colours all dancing across his eyes right now.

So many yummy colours, pretty colours.

Rick is pretty.

Pretty blue eyes and pretty blonde hair. They had red streaks in them that kinda reminded Ethan of Warren, but Warren wasn't nice like Rick, Rick is super nice.

The boy giggled.

"What's so funny?"

Ethan looked up into Rick's eyes just as the colours kept swirling and Rick's teeth somehow looked a little brighter and he couldn't help but give a dazed smile and another giggle.

"You're pretty."

Rick let out a low breathy chuckle and his arms tightened a little more around Ethan's waist as he spoke against his ear.

"You're pretty and you're cute too."

"No, you're pretty." Ethan giggled some more when his head gave an odd little spin and he had to lift a hand to clutch it when the colours started spinning too fast and the music started to slow, but then they went back to normal again.

No, Rick's pretty.

All of Ethan's friends are pretty and nice.

Layla's pretty with her long red hair and Magenta's pretty in a dark antisocial kinda way. Will's pretty and Zack's kinda pretty, if you squint a little. Anastasia's super pretty.

But... Warren's pretty too, Warren's actually really pretty.

His hair is long and black with red streaks just like Rick's, but Rick doesn't smell as good as Warren smells and he's not warm like Warren either.

Rick just feels weird, he makes Ethan feel weird.

Like his head was full of fog, it feels really light and Ethan can't think.

Ethan never feels this way around Warren.

Warren is warm, he feels really nice. He smells like forest and ash, it smells really good.

He makes Ethan feel comfy and and and...

Nice.

Rick doesn't make Ethan feel nice. He makes Ethan feel weird and... Heavy.

Why does he feel so sleepy?

Where's Warren?

Warren can make him feel better.

Ethan frowned in confusion when he felt a hand slip up under his shirt and trace a slow trail up his spine, it sent a strange shiver throughout his body that made Ethan immediately want to pull away. But he couldn't.

"Are you feeling O.K?"

"I-..." Ethan cut himself off when the lights started spinning a little faster all of the sudden but still tried to finish his sentence. "I don't think-"

Rick pulled Ethan even closer as his other hand slid down to trace along the hem line of Ethan's pants before moving down lower making the boy try to pull away-

"What're you-"

"Just relax." Rick purred against Ethan's ear and the boy frowned even more when the lights started spinning a little faster and suddenly he didn't feel so good.

Rick was warm but not like Warren was warm. Rick was too warm. It felt wrong, his hands felt weird as they moved across his skin and Ethan's fuzzy mind somehow just knew that it wasn't right.

It felt too-

Something's wrong. The colours were starting to blur, Ethan's arms and legs felt heavy and he could just barely get a hold of Rick's shoulders when his body started to sway.

"Hey, I've got an apartment a few blocks from here. You wanna go?"

"No... No where's Warren-"

Ethan tried to pull away, but the arms around him were so strong and he just felt so heavy and tired.

"Shh. I'll take care care of you, O.K."

"But-but Warren, what about Warren?"

"Warren's not here." Rick said against Ethan's ear and Ethan's hand slipped when his grip weakened a little more, "But you can come with me."

Ethan's mind whirled when the colours all blended in together, he felt his glasses slip down his nose, not that it mattered since he couldn't see all that well through the colours anyway.

He doesn't want to go with Rick, he wants to find Warren. But Warren isn't there. So what should he do? Zack and Magenta aren't there either, where are they?

Where's Warren?

One of Rick's hands disappeared and grasped Ethan's chin to force his head up, the boy's mind was still in a haze when he felt warm breath brushing against his face and the music blurred like someone had pushed the slow motion button.

"Relax."

Ethan's legs started to sway a little more but somehow he could still feel Rick's face moving closer to his own, like Rick was going to kiss him.

But why would Rick do that?

They just met, why would Rick want to kiss him?

Was Ethan O.K with Rick kissing him? Well, not really. They just met and Ethan's never had his first kiss before. He doesn't want his first kiss to be with someone he just met.

Rick is really nice, he makes Ethan feel weird a little sick even. But he's still nice, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Ethan just let him.

But Ethan feels so heavy and so sleepy...

"R-Rick-"

And then suddenly Rick was gone, Ethan fell flat on his ass and his world started to spin violently. His stomach turned and he went dizzier than that time Whip tied him to the flag pole at school.

The boy groaned in pain as he tried to pull himself up, he heard a low threatening growl even over the music but he couldn't hear what was said. Ethan slowly tried to push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose when he was suddenly grabbed and hauled up onto his feet.

The boy swayed and fell when he was suddenly pressed up against a hard chest and surrounded by the scent of forest and ash.

"Ethan. Ethan!" Ethan felt dizzy when he was suddenly shook and a hand cupped the side of his face. "Dammit pop sickle, snap out of it!"

"Wa-Warren?"

"Shit. I'm getting you out of here."

Warren moved and Ethan almost fell again when his feet were suddenly sweeped out from under him and he was pulled up close against a warm chest.

The boy let out a sigh as warmth wrapped around him.

Good warmth.

Safe and warm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warren growled low in his throat as anger coursed through his veins, careful not to let his powers break loose lest Ethan get hurt.

He's going to die.

Slowly, painfully, the most excruciating death that Warren could possibly think of. Soon as he drops Ethan off in their room and makes sure he's O.K, Warren's going to hunt down that blonde freak that dared touch his friend and make sure he wishes he'd never been born.

God, he'd been such an idiot. He should have never let them out of his sight. He should have known there was trouble when Magenta went back to the hotel earlier.

"Boys night out." Is what they told her.

Warren never should have let them go alone, he was stupid and moronic and Ethan almost payed the price.

Stupid stupid trusting Ethan.

He's too nice for his own good.

If he and that walking flashlight had just listened to Warren in the first place then none of this would have happened.

All they were supposed to do was go in get the stupid writer's autograph and get out that's it, but did Zack and Ethan listen?

No!

The minute they got to the convention centre, Zack and Ethan disappeared into the indefinable sea of nerd before he even knew what was happening.

Next thing he knows he's following the gossip trail about some glow in the dark guy dancing on a table in the middle of a club and finds Ethan getting felt up by some creep with weird hair.

This is exactly why Zack and Ethan shouldn't be left alone unsupervised.

This is exactly why Zack shouldn't be left alone with Ethan unsupervised.

Zack probably convinced Ethan to go to some club and Ethan agreed because he's stupid and naïve and too damn trusting for his own fucking good.

Stupid stupid Ethan!

"Ngh," Ethan started to stir on Warren's arms, weakly clutching at the pyrokenetic's shirt as he turned his head into the other's chest. "W-Warren... The lights are back, Skittle lights."

Warren looked down at the boy in his arms. He had to take Ethan's glasses off at the club since they kept slipping off, his eyes were heavy and his pupils were dilated. Warren could feel how much higher Ethan's temperature was from what it normally was and his breathing was heavier than normal.

Was Ethan spiked?

Warren picked up the pace as he walked down the long hallway towards the rooms they'd rented for the weekend, cursing under his breath while Ethan continued to squirm in his arms.

He should have known, Ethan would never let some stranger he barely knew get that close and touch him like that.

He's shy, he wouldn't even use the showers after phys ed in highschool.

Oh that freak is gonna pay, dearly.

Warren made it to the end of the hallway and quickly manoeuvred Ethan so he had the boy up against his chest with his legs around his waist so he could fish around in his pockets for the keys and gave a little sigh when he finally did.

He tried to ignore the heavy breaths that Ethan made against his neck and the squirming Ethan did in his distress as he unlocked the door and quickly stepped inside.

As Warren closed the door he felt Ethan speak against his neck.

"Why did he try to kiss me?"

It came out a little slurred and muffled but Warren heard him all the same, the pyrokenetic frowned as he walked over to the bed and kept one arm around Ethan's waist as the other tossed the extra pillows off the bed and pulled down the sheets.

"Who tried to kiss you?"

"Pretty blonde hair." Ethan giggled as he picked up a lock of Warren's hair before letting it drop and the taller teen growled when he realised exactly who Ethan was talking about.

"Because he's a sleaze. Ethan I swear if I ever find you in a situation like that again-" Warren cut himself off and took a deep breath before he eased the boy down onto the bed while Ethan kept his arms around his neck, "Do you have any idea what could have happened out there, what that guy could have done to you if I hadn't-"

"I don't know why he'd kiss Ethan." Ethan suddenly interrupted while his unfocused eyes swirled around the ceiling and he giggled some more, "He was so pretty and Ethan's... NOT!" Warren almost flinched back when Ethan gave a shout before he started giggling all over again. "Ethan's ugly. Ugly loser, geek, nerd. You're pretty Warren and cool and cool and... Cool, you wouldn't kiss Ethan would you? No one would."

Warren's eyes softened as the boy kept his eyes on the ceiling and started humming a random tune and before he could stop himself the teen spoke.

"Ethan isn't ugly."

Ethan's eyes swirled back to Warren and his head swayed to the side as his eyebrows furrowed slightly until he suddenly laughed.

"Yes he is."

"No, he isn't." Warren braced one knee on the bed as he cupped the side of Ethan's face with one hand and his thumb gently stroked his cheek. "Ethan's cute and smart and funny and honest and trusting. Ethan's the prettiest person Warren's ever seen."

Well that came out of nowhere.

But he meant it, every word of it. Ethan's great, he and the little twerp have sort of bonded over the passed few years after the whole Sky high take over thing. He got to spend a lot of time with Ethan and learned a lot from the kid.

So maybe he's developed some slightly unhealthy feelings for him, but Warren wouldn't take any of it back.

Not when he meant every word he said.

Ethan's eyes glanced down for a moment before they went back to swirl onto Warren's, "Prettier than Anastasia?"

Warren gave a soft smile, "Much prettier."

The boy stayed silent for a moment before he spoke, "Would Warren kiss Ethan?"

The pyrokenetic felt himself begin to flush at the question and his eyes widened a little until he swallowed hard and leaned in to kiss Ethan right on the lips. The boy seemed to tense for a moment before he relaxed in Warren's arms and clumsily kissed back tightening his arms around the other's neck. Which wasn't much mind you considering Ethan's current condition but Warren still felt it. The taller teen gently pried Ethan's mouth open to deepen the kiss and the boy let out what sounded like a cross between a whimper and a moan when a shocked gasp suddenly made Warren pull back to look back at the door.

Magenta stood in the door with a gaped mouth while Zack hung loosely off her shoulder with his eyebrows knit together in a tight line as he stared at them.

Warren's blush went darker.

"Oh shit, I really am drunk." The blonde said before his hand suddenly flew up to his mouth and he immediately darted away from Magenta's hold right across the room to the bathroom on the other side.

Loud sounds of puking echoed throughout the hotel room and Magenta just continued to stare at the two while her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water until she stuttered out, "I-I, I should... Goodnight."

The purple haired girl shut the door with a slam and Warren let out a frustrated sigh when he looked back down at Ethan to find the boy completely limp in his arms.

"Ethan." Warren almost panicked when he shook the boy but he didn't respond until he brought Ethan up close and felt his deep steady breaths against his cheek. The pyrokenetic sighed as he gently layed Ethan down and pulled off his shoes before tugging the sheets up over him. Warren gave one more glance towards the bathroom where Zack was still puking his guts out before quickly leaning down to press a kiss on Ethan's forehead and grabbing the keys as he left the room.

Just one more thing he needs to take care of before bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day saw Ethan, Zack, Magenta and Warren back in the car as they drove back home.

Zack and Ethan were still currently paying for their little escapade from the night before as they experienced what would be the first hangovers they've ever had.

Ethan couldn't remember a thing about anything that happened the night before and Zack said that he had some weird dream but other than that neither of them could remember any of what happened.

And for that much Warren was eternally grateful.

Unfortunately, just because Zack and Ethan forgot, doesn't mean Magenta did too.

The purple haired girl kept glancing up at the two from her seat next to the thoraghly spaced out Zack.

Ethan's head rested on his shoulder in the front seat and Warren caught himself glancing down at the boy every few seconds as they drove down the road.

The radio was on, but Warren wasn't really paying too much attention to it until "bang the doldrums" by fall out boy started playing and Magenta fought valiantly against the fit of giggles that attacked her but ultimately failed since she couldn't keep that huge grin off of her face.

As the song came to an end Warren glanced at her in the rear-view mirror and the girl cleared her throat as she composed herself.

"Layla and I know nothing."

Warren frowned, "Layla?"

"I texted her last night." Magenta said sheepishly and Warren's eyes narrowed down to a glare until the girl quickly spoke. "Again, we know nothing... And neither does Will."

Warren let out a groan while Magenta just smiled and the pyrokenetic almost groaned when "dirty little secret" by the all american rejects started playing and Magenta really couldn't hold back a laugh this time so he quickly reached out to change the radio station and found something that instantly made him smile.

_"And in other local news, a young man was found tied to a lamppost in the middle of down town San diego this morning, naked with his hair burned off and third degree burns over most of his body. Police aren't sure what happened to the young man since nothing he said made sense as he kept rambling on about a jealous boyfriend-"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End
> 
> So whatcha think?


End file.
